ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Year Of The Witches
The Year Of The Witches is an upcoming animated fantasy comedy drama show that will air on Netflix sometime in late 2019. Synopsis After multiple incidents regarding the witchcraft practices and lessons in Buidseachd University, the main causes of these incidents who were 3 students in the university were banished for 12 months to live in the human world so they can get a glimpse of a new life without the help of any of their people. Upon their banishment they arrive in Los Angeles, where they meet an 11 year old girl who is a huge fan of fantasy and witches and just wants people to accept her for her hobbies. They soon are able to get along, and through these 12 months, they spend time having a good time and adapting to the human world all while learning to get along with the magic they own. Cast And Characters Main Characters Melody Hunter ('Voiced by: 'Shoniqua Shandai) 'An 11 year old girl who is very fond of fantasy related content. This includes wizards, elves and witches. She only has a few friends because peers at her school see her as weird and a nerd, mainly because of the fact she wears glasses and braces and her hobbies. '''Fern ('Voiced by: 'Elijah Wood) '''One of the 3 witches banished from Buidseachd. He is very loyal to his work and tries his best to do what's right for the university. Because of his loyalty, he can sometimes stress out over the simpliest things and wants things to be organised and done on time at all times. His best known ability is the power of nature. '''Faraway ('Voiced by: 'Edvin Endre) '''One of the 3 witches banished from Buidseachd. He is known to have a quite pessimistic personality, but at the same time he is very understandable and calm. In the university, he is considered almost a loner, with only a few friends. He also has an accent. His best known ability is the power of time. '''Climate ('Voiced by: 'Rasmus Hardiker) '''One of the 3 witches banished from Buidseachd. His personality is quite similar to a child and is also known to be a bit foolish at times, but he is also very fun, optimistic and wants people to forget about their troubles and live life to the fullest. He also loves to sing. His best known ability is the power of the temperature. Supporting Characters '''Master Exponentia ('Voiced by: 'Jim Cummings) '''The headmaster of Buidseachd. He only wants whats best for the students and people of the university and expects respect and responsibility. He is strict but at the same time he doesn't tend to mean any harm. His best known ability is the power of space. '''Aliyah Hunter ('Voiced by: 'Leslie Jones) '''The first mother of Melody Hunter. She is quite protective of her child and thinks that what her child's doing might not get her much friends, however, she is still kind enough to let her child go out with her friends whenever she feels like it. '''Daila Hunter ('Voiced by: 'Uzo Abuda) '''The second mother of Melody Hunter and the wife of Aliyah Hunter. Unlike Aliyah, Daila is more carefree and thinks that her daughter is amazing just the way she is. She loves to play jokes and is very fond of travelling. The unfortunate thing is, she is not around much because of the pressure of her job. '''Hailey Daher ('Voiced by: 'Ameerah Falzon-Ojo) '''One of Melody's friends. Hailey has a quiet personality, however she also has some anger issues. She is a new student at Melody's school who comes from a British-Egyptian descent. She sometimes is worried about her friends wellbeing and wants to help them as much as possible. She is also a fan of sport. '''Sarah Lilac ('Voiced by: 'Samantha Ireland) '''One of Melody's friends. Sarah's personality is arrogant and popular. She's not like those shady mean popular girls however. She's also a free spirit who loves hanging out with her friends. She also is a huge fan of celebrities and is very rich. '''Gregory Lilac ('Voiced by: 'Jeremy Shada) '''One of Melody's friends and the twin brother of Sarah Lilac. He is like Sarah, arrogant and popular. What people don't know about him however, is that he doesn't actually like being rich. He feels like that when people scoff and talk about him behind his back since he's rich, he can have a tendency to run off and have an anxiety attack. Apart from that, he is a huge fan of musicals. '''Aaron Hunter ('Voiced by: 'Bobby Monynihan) '''Melody Hunter's cousin. He is now in an animation university working on short films and scenes. He lives in Beverly Hills and has a messy apartment due to all of his duties and works. He also has Fire Extinguishers and Baseball Bats in case of emergencies for some reason. '''Troich Cleas ('Voiced by: 'Corey Feldman) '''The main antagonist of The Year Of The Witches. Once a normal witch who was soon tormented and tortured for his accusations by many of Buidseachd, he eventually spiraled into insanity, vowing to kill all of Buidseachd's people for all of the pain caused to him. '''Mary ('Voiced by: 'Kate Winslet) '''A demon from the underworld and an antagonist in the series. It is unknown what Mary's last name is, as she never knew it. She was punished for her crimes of death and was sentenced to the underworld and was given her own personal void of nothing. Her job was to collect those who fell into her trap and make them sit in her void for eternity. The Staff And Crew The Year Of The Witches is created and animated by 'Tomm Moore, 'Who is best known for his work at 'Cartoon Saloon, 'such films he worked on include 'The Secret Of Kells 'and 'Song Of The Sea. 'Concept art and storyboard art was done by 'Patrick Mchale, 'who is best known for his work on 'Over The Garden Wall. 'The background art was done by 'Steven Sugar 'and 'Amanda Winterstein, 'who were best known for their contribution on 'Steven Universe 'and the writing was done by 'Tom Herpich and Pendelton Ward, 'who are best known for the show 'Adventure Time. Music And Soundtrack The original music and soundtrack was done by Toby Fox, 'who is best known for his work on 'Homestuck and Undertale. 'For the music in Buidseachd, it was done by 'Yuki Kajiura, 'who is best known for her works in multiple anime. All of the inserted music and songs in the show were done by 'Cavetown, Fredrik, The Mountain Goats, Ruby Fields and Porter Robinson. 'The blooper credits music was done my '''Toby Fox. '''The epilogue music was 'Take Me Somewhere Nice by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mogwai Mogwai.]' '''Finally the theme song was done and composed by 'Cosmo Sheldrake. It was also announced that there would be musical numbers in the show sung by a few of the cast including '''Elijah Wood, Edvin Endre, Rasmus Hardiker, Jeremy Shada and Samantha Ireland. Episode List There are 12 episodes in the entire mini series. They follow as 12 months of the year and they each run for 20 minutes. Episode 1: September: Banishment Episode 2: October: Halloween Episode 3: November: Thanksgiving Episode 4: December: Christmas Episode 5: January: New Year's Episode 6: February: Valentine's Day Episode 7: March: 12 Years Old Episode 8: April: Easter Episode 9: May: Dwarf Attack Episode 10: June: Vacation Episode 11: July: Comeback Episode 12: August: Congratulations Trivia * The 3 witches personalities are based off mental disorders. Fern's personality is based off OCD, Faraway's personality is based off Depression and Anxiety and Climate's personality is based off ADHD. * The show's premise is based off Vikingskool, Hilda, Little Witch Academia 'and 'Ojamajo Doremi. * The show is set in Los Angeles, United States. * The 3 witches are based off [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flora,_Fauna_and_Merryweather Flora, Fauna and Merryweather] from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. However, to suit their personality, Faraway and Climate's colours were switched. (Fern is Red, Faraway is Blue and Climate is Green) * Apart from their hats, gloves and capes, the 3 witches costumes are based off their personalities. Fern has a black and red tuxedo to simplify his maturity, Faraway has a one piece tuxedo costume with shoulderless sleeves to simplify his pessimism and Climate has a tuxedo with puffy shoulder pads and puffy shorts to simplify his childishness. * Climate's outfit is based off Pink Diamond's from Steven Universe * The show is said to be a miniseries with 12 episodes to represent the 12 months that the witches have to spend in banishment. * Troich Cleas backstory is similar to Ringmaster Raven's from Poptropica. * Mary is based off Mary Ann Cotton. * Many names of witch related content in the show is all based off Northern Western European and Norse/Celtic languages and culture. For example, Buidseachd is Scottish Gaelic for Witch Life, as well as Troich Cleas name being Scottish Gaelic for Trick Dwarf. * It's been announced that in the last episodes credits, there will be a collection of animated bloopers featuring the characters. This is based off the Pixar movie credits from old movies Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix shows Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Mini-Series Category:Miniseries Category:Witches Category:2019 Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama